Wearable devices, such as fitness trackers, smart watches, smart glasses, etc., are becoming more and more popular. Wearable devices are unique due to several features. In terms of hardware, wearable devices are generally small to fit conveniently on the user's body. Due to their small size, wearable devices typically have a low battery capacity and a low internal memory capacity. In terms of deployment, each person may carry multiple wearable devices, and may be located in a highly-dense populated scenario with other people carrying wearable devices. Furthermore, wearable devices have a wide range of use cases and traffics, ranging from a small sensor (e.g., heart rate sensor) to high-end multi-function wearables (e.g., smart watches or smart glasses). Traffic can range from small packet data to high-rate data streaming to ultra-low latency bursty data.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for communication with wearable devices.